Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for anchoring a pet food bowl or receptacle on various types of surfaces, in order to prevent the food receptacle from becoming overturned or inadvertently moved while the pet is feeding from the receptacle. More specifically, the present invention includes, in one embodiment, an anchor that may be secured into a wood surface, concrete surface, dirt surface, or other type of terrain or surface, wherein the anchor includes an anchor head that serves as a male member that may be received by a complementary female member that is attached to an underside of a pet food or water receptacle.
Description of the Prior Art
Other types of devices have been devised to prevent spillage or overturning of pet food and water receptacles. The references listed below are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in their entireties:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,773
A three-piece pet food water dish assembly is capable of withstanding spillage and inhibits the ability of crawling insects to access the food and water containers. The invention incorporates a feeder component with one or more container sections that is insertable into a holder component that itself is anchored to the ground. The holder component structure further incorporates an internal annular trench that, when filled with water, prevents access to the surrounded feeder component by crawling insects. The assembly allows for easy insertion and removal of the feeder component from the holder component in a manner that facilitates the addition or removal of food and water for the pet. The holder component structure allows for the ease of insertion and removal of the feeder component while still maintaining its isolation from the ground and crawling insects through means of the annular trench and still maintaining its stability through its nearly complete enclosure by the holder component.
US Patent Application No. 2013/0255583
A food/water bowl for pets that can be secured to the ground. The invention comprises a plastic housing having bilaterally spaced, dual food/water compartments. A stake member is provided for securing the plastic housing; to the ground. The stake member may be helical shaped to facilitate insertion of the stake member into the ground and to provide enhanced stability so that the food/water contents do not get wasted from tipping of the container. The stake member and the housing are easily separable for convenience in portability and storage when not needed for feeding the pet.
US Patent Application No. 2011/0041772
A vessel for holding and presenting solids, liquids or both, including a vessel body having a base portion and at least one wall member extending from the base portion and defining at least one cavity for containing solids, liquids or both; a stabilizer including a stabilizer body for ground engagement; and a fastener assembly for releasably retaining the body and the stabilizer in a mated relationship, the fastener including a first fastener portion mounted to the vessel body and a second fastener portion mounted to the stabilizer in a configuration for mating with the first fastener portion when the second fastener portion is closely adjacent a ground surface with the stabilizer body extending into the ground.
US Patent Application No. 2006/0249089
A spill-proof pet dish has a rigid mounting shaft with one of several height adjustable attaching means. A threaded lag bolt end of the shaft attaches to a flat support surface, such as a floor, deck, or patio. A corkscrew device at the end of the shaft for outdoor use screws into the ground. An L-shaped shaft with a clamp on the horizontal leg mounts to vertical elements, such as fence posts. A square Y-shaped shaft with two ramped locking mechanisms supports two pet bowls. A ramped locking mechanism at the top of the shaft removably locks in place a T-shaped locking post attached to the recessed bottom of the pet bowl for removable cleaning or remote refilling of the bowl.
Each of these devices suffers from disadvantages, and it would he desirable to provide a pet food and water receptacle anchor system that is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and which is effective in anchoring the receptacles in various types of surfaces and terrain.